


Let's Kiss Strawberry!

by Yandere_Shoujo



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandere_Shoujo/pseuds/Yandere_Shoujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everyone gets to kiss Ichigo in their own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keigo

Ichigo didn't really know what to make of his friend kissing him. Keigo kissed him right on his cheek. Guys didn't normally kiss other guys without the influence of alcohol or something, but it was happening. Ichigo was surprised at how it wasn't even unpleasant. His lips were slightly moistened, but not to the point where Ichigo felt the need to instinctively wipe his face. Keigo's lips may have been soft, but they were still thin, and Ichigo felt it with how much he felt them puckered on his skin. It was a firm kiss, one that lasted for a full second before Keigo pulled away, smiling.

They were alone, on the school roof, sitting on the warmed concrete from the late spring sun waiting for their break period to end. Before Ichigo could ask him what it was for, the bell rand and Keigo ran off with a grin and yelling "See ya later!"


	2. Tatsuki

Tatsuki kissed Ichigo through a punch. She kissed the knuckles of her clenched fist, and tapped him on his cheek. Not too softly, but not hard enough to hurt. It had taken Ichigo off guard when it happened; instead ready to defend himself if she suddenly decided to lay a beat down on him. But it never came and Ichigo was left in a defensive stance as she held her fist against his cheek with a friendly smile. It had been late, after a night of co-op video games at Tatsuki's place but Ichigo still had a home to get to. That was momentarily forgotten as he stood there in her doorway.

"What are you just standing there for, go home already." Tatsuki said, still smiling as though she hadn't just indirectly kissed him goodbye.

With a final wave, Ichigo began his walk home, lightly touching his cheek.


	3. Jinta and Ururu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place pre-timeskip.

To say Kisuke was a madman, was an understatement. To say Tessai was weird was also an understatement. And thus, when the two formulated some odd training plan for Ichigo to undergo, Ichigo was usually not happy and pretty embarrassed at first. "Pecking Power Up" they called it. Ichigo wanted to get stronger, yes, but there were some ways where he was sure he'd rather abstain. In this case, Ichigo was bound with Kido while the two kids, Jinta and Ururu, pecked away at his face with kisses. Until he built up enough reiatsu to break his bonds, he was going to get _kissed to death._ Ichigo was not happy. Ururu gave him quick, light kisses that made Ichigo think of butterflies all over his face. She kissed him from the tip of his nose, jaw line, between his eyes and sometimes on his cheek. Jinta on the other hand was probably trying to smash his face in with rough, harsh kisses on his cheekbones, forehead, and temple. They were slower than Ururu's, but he still felt her lightning fast pecks three times as Jinta gave just one.

"Aaaah! What kind of training is this?!" Ichigo shouted.

Kisuke just laughed behind his signature fan.

"You'd better break out of those bonds because they aren't gonna stop!"

It was going to be a long training session, Ichigo was sure.


	4. Chizuru

Ichigo knew Chizuru was into Orihime, so it came as a big surprise when she kissed him right under his temple, next to his eye. Ichigo had been dozing off before class started since he got there early, and the sudden feeling of soft lips pressed against his skin snapped him out of his daze. Her only reasoning was apparently to get his attention. She got it. Though in the end, it was only to get info out of him about Orihime who hadn't been to class in over a day. It was winter, and Orihime ended up worsening a common cold by concocting some kind of soup. That seemed to satisfy her curiosity, but it didn't ease the curiosity of the students around him as to why the class lesbian just kissed _Ichigo._


	5. Orihime

Spin the bottle was the last game Ichigo ever expected Orihime to suggest at their friendly get together. It was Tatsuki's birthday, and Orihime absolutely insisted they celebrated it together. And thus, Ichigo, Orihime who much to Tatsuki's dismay invited Chizuru, Chad, an exasperated Uryuu, and Keigo who then begged Mizuiro to come along sat in a circle. Orihime spun the empty glass bottle first. Multiple eyes watched with enough intent to make the tension in the air thick as molasses. Finally, it slowed to a stop right on Ichigo.

Chizuru pouted, and Orihime looked like she was ordered to jump off a cliff. Ichigo didn't seem to mind and rolled his eyes at his friend's teasing. This only made Orihime blush harder as she hesitantly crawled across the circle to Ichigo.

Ichigo watched with mild amusement at how suddenly shy Orihime had become as she kept leaning in and out, trying to decide just where to kiss him. Finally, she sucked in a deep breath and placed a trembling hand in his hair to lean him forward, then kissed him right above his eyebrow. The kiss had only been for about half a second before she scampered away back to her spot with a face so red Ichigo wondered if she'd start emitting steam.

"Hey Orihime, you alright?" he asked, a slight smile on his face. This however ended up causing more problems since Orihime promptly fainted.


	6. Mizuiro

Ichigo didn't take his friend to be interested in a lot of things since the teen rarely spoke up. So when Ichigo was suddenly pulled into a kiss he really wasn't sure how to react. Mizuiro kissed like someone who knew what they were doing. He didn't tremble, there was no awkward placement, and the way he held Ichigo tightly by his collar was a clear indication he had been in the lead before. Keigo had been absent at the time, which Ichigo had been thankful for because no doubt he'd have been quite vocal about the situation. Mizuiro held his lips against Ichigo's own for a moment before moving his lips again and tilting his head sideways. Ichigo, no idea how to respond, just stayed still.

"Hmm, wasn't as interesting as I thought it'd be."

For some reason, Ichigo felt slightly offended.


	7. Karin and Yuzu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place before Masaki's death.

Ichigo would tell anyone he had the best sisters in the world if they so asked. Isshin acted like a big, dumb oaf when around them, but Ichigo knew he meant well. But Ichigo still would roll his eyes when he gushed more than a fountain whenever they did something "cute." And thus, Ichigo was rolling his eyes again after a double kiss on each cheek. Warm, summer days were clearly a cause for picnics on the beach. And because his beloved wife had suggested it, they had to do it. Pictures were also a suggestion, as was the situation Ichigo had found himself in.

Karin gently held her lips against one side with her eyes closed, and on the other Yuzu planted a big, puckered wet one with her eyes shut tight. There were flashes going off over and over as his father took pictures from possibly every angle including over his head and behind him. Masaki just laughed, which in turn made Ichigo smile, and this caused Isshin to suddenly have 2 cameras as he clicked and snapped away.


	8. Don Kanoji

Ichigo thought he could handle surprised pretty well since in a battle one had to think of their feet. Though this time he was frozen in place. Suddenly, as Ichigo had been walking to pick up some groceries, the eccentric celebrity seemed to come from nowhere and envelop Ichigo in a bone crushing hug followed by a hard kiss on the lips complete with an "Mmmmwah!" Right before Ichigo's brain could process what was happening, the man let go and started rambling off a million miles per second about his show, Ichigo's inspiration, and how well his life was going. Ichigo was still standing speechless as a camera crew burst from the same nowhere and went on about something or other about chasing more spirits. Ichigo, only blinked as his mind played catch up.

"Oooh this poor boy, the evil spirits mused have gotten to him! But do not fret! I! Don Kanoji! Will avenge you!"

As the man sped off, Ichigo's brain finally caught up and he wondered if he should chase after him or take it as a mid walk hallucination and ignore it.


	9. Ikumi Unagiya

Ichigo's boss had established herself as motherly from the very first day he met her. Even without her suddenly transforming into a typical mom when her son called for her, Ichigo could tell she was the nurturing type. It shouldn't have come as that big of a surprise when she kissed him on his forehead, right under his hairline. Normally bosses don't kiss their employees, but bosses also didn't hold them against their chests or kidnap them from school.

It had been the first time Ichigo truly felt the pain of not having his Shinigami powers. It had bothered him, but not as much as it did when he could see the giant dent in the ground that construction workers were hurrying to finish fixing. Ikumi opened her door as he arrived to work, looked him up and down, then dragged him to a couch and sat him down. Before he could protest further, she silenced him with a feather light kiss, and placed his head on her bosom. Ichigo couldn't even find it in himself to argue as he relaxed and sighed. He knew she didn't fully understand his situation, but she understood his pain and Ichigo appreciated it.


	10. Chad

Ichigo realized as he was held by one of his best friend's arms, that he severely underestimated his devotion to him. It was rare that he and Chad got to be alone together since Orihime and Uryuu clung to him like super glue. For once, in a very long time, Ichigo and Chad stood side by side at the riverside, watching the sun set and the water glisten with gold. Ichigo hadn't expected the other to pull him into a one armed embrace. The much larger teen's arm wrapped around his shoulder and Ichigo let himself be pulled into his side.

Ichigo looked up, and was met with rough, thick lips pressed to his temple. Chad held him like that for a few seconds before letting his lips up to speak. It was quiet, as he usually spoke, but Ichigo heard him clearly.

"I will always be by your side Ichigo." He began. "And I will always be your shield when you need me."


	11. Uryuu Ishida

Ichigo never took his four eyed friend to be the nervous type. He was usually calm, collected, and serious. Even when put against a bunch of enemies or a serious threat he always kept face and a steady finger on his Quincy arrows. When Uryuu isolated Ichigo one day after school, Ichigo was uneasy as the other teen paced and muttered under his breath, sparing glances at Ichigo, then paced again. Ichigo would have voiced his concern if he didn't suddenly stop and take a deep breath.

Instead of speaking, Uryuu pulled Ichigo forward by his shoulders and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. Ichigo stood in stunned silence as Uryuu moved his head backwards to smile at him. Ichigo was frozen not by the kiss, but the look in his friend's eyes which were practically glimmering with care. The way his hands slid from Ichigo's shoulders was light, and he sighed, all the tension previously worked up gone. He then stood up straight, smile gone, and spoke in a tone that Ichigo was sure could freeze an entire ocean.

"By the way, if you even utter this to anyone, I will find you and end you with my bare hands."


	12. Renji Abarai

Ichigo and Renji argued about everything. From tastes in drinks, styles of clothing, and if they had a reason to they would argue about the color of the sky. Neither of the pair knew how they put up with the other, but they both acknowledged the strong bond between each other. Ichigo however did not quite understand how deeply the red haired man cherished their bond. The orange haired teen did not drink, but put up with Renji's drunken speech as they sat in a private booth of a restraint, courtesy of Renji's lieutenant status. Ichigo knew not to take what Renji babbled to heart since he was drunk and arguing would get him nowhere. Though it did catch Ichigo's attention when the man went on and on about how Ichigo took him seriously and all the aspects of why he appreciated his companionship.

As the other man stood, Ichigo instinctively backed against the wall as Renji plopped next to him, and carried the smell of sake on his breath as he proceeded to babble on in Ichigo's face. Ichigo couldn't escape when seafood and sake flavored lips crashed into his own, and warm, muscular arms enveloped him entirely. Renji's grip on Ichigo was tight, but not suffocating, and his kisses were strong and not at all sloppy. As the red head pulled away, Ichigo was left breathing heavily against the wall, face flushed, and stuck with the lingering taste of sake in his mouth.


	13. Byakuya Kuchiki

Ichigo knew from firsthand experience that Byakuya preferred to speak through actions, not words. In his noble elegance, Ichigo could see that he was born and bred to be absolutely perfect at all times. Ichigo was not shocked to discover he was also elegant when kissing.

It wasn't often a Kuchiki noble had guests that weren't nobles or some sort of royalty in some way, but Ichigo disregarded the notion and accepted the offer anyway since he thought of Byakuya as a comrade. Together, they sat side by side in one of Byakuya's private chambers, this one overlooking a cherry blossom tree showering the small field with its pink petals. It was quiet, giving Ichigo a serene feeling. The hot tea warmed his insides, and Ichigo felt like curling up in a corner and just going to sleep. He had been so relaxed that he only registered Byakuya moving a split second before a thin, but not dainty, hand touched him lightly on his cheek.

The man's kiss was light, so light that Ichigo couldn't even feel his lips pucker. Ichigo wasn't sure if he was put under a spell or not since he was dazed. The perfectly calm atmosphere coupled with Byakuya's gentle touch was nothing short of picturesque, and Ichigo couldn't even bring himself to be scared or startled. Byakuya let his fingers slide softly off Ichigo's cheek as he leaned back over and took another sip of his still steaming tea as though nothing happened. Ichigo took a few seconds longer for his mind to catch up, but when it did, he had no idea what to even say.


	14. 12th Division

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I lied. There are some characters I simply couldn't do, like a few filler characters or some of Ichigo's friends we haven't seen since episode 2/the first 5 chapters. There's also the case of some characters who Ichigo doesn't even know exist.

When someone called out for Ichigo's help, he would help them. Even though Ichigo arrived far late into the battle, he still did as much as he could against the Quincy that invaded the Soul Society. Though, those who called on him didn't hate him even though many died. As Ichigo arrived to the 12th Division in order to speak with Mayuri, he was showered with praise and adoration from those he crossed paths with. Some of them, Ichigo noticed, had called out to him as he was trapped in the space between dimensions. He received words of thanks, and many kisses on his hands and pats on the back.

Nemu, who was not by her creator Mayuri's side for once, planted a quick kiss on his cheek, mentioning emotionlessly of her gratitude. By the time Ichigo did make it to Mayuri, his entire body was buzzing with the positive energy the entire division threw his way. The captain regarded Ichigo with disinterest, as he seemed to do everyone else that wasn't a test subject. After revealing the truth of Ichigo's broken zanpakuto, the teen had gone numb inside. Stunned to silence, he had barely registered Mayuri's soft kiss on his jaw line and a whisper of "Thank you for what you've done."


	15. Rukia Kuchiki

Ever since the day Rukia stabbed Ichigo with her zanpakuto, they had a bond as strong as steel. In the time that the small woman stayed inside his closet, they had become close friends despite Rukia not knowing him half as long as she knew most of her other companions and Ichigo not knowing her for more than a week. They balanced each other out even when they didn't get along. They argued, got on each other's nerves, but they were still close and would have each other's backs no matter the circumstance. They had become so in tune with each other's company that fighting side by side was like breathing. But sometimes Rukia did things that shocked Ichigo to the point where he couldn't even formulate words.

Ichigo had become used to her invading his personal space to speak her mind, thus, in the heat or an argument he hadn't expected her to huff and plant both of her hands against his cheeks without the intent on slapping him. Their lips met before he knew it, and Ichigo's room had fallen into silence as she held him there, occasionally moving her lips against his. Whatever they had been fighting about had been forgotten at that instant, and Ichigo allowed himself to be kissed. Despite her petite appearance, Rukia's soft lips were planted firmly against his own, and she pressed them harder right before pulling away, face not as angry as before but frustration was still clear in her eyes.

"You're so dense, Ichigo."


End file.
